(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft having a removable hold. In particular, the aircraft may be a rotorcraft, such as a helicopter, for example.
The invention thus lies in the field of aircraft structures.
(2) Description of Related Art
An aircraft conventionally includes an airframe. On a rotorcraft, the airframe carries at least a main rotor that contributes to providing the aircraft with at least part of its lift, and possibly also its propulsion. Furthermore, the airframe may carry at least one system for controlling yaw movement of the aircraft, and by way of example it may have a system comprising a rotor referred to as a “tail” rotor because of where it is located on the airframe.
Thus, the airframe may have a main structure carrying each main rotor. Furthermore, the airframe may include at least one tail boom extending the main structure longitudinally rearwards so as to carry a tail rotor and possibly also a tail fin and/or a stabilizer.
The main structure defines a habitable zone. The habitable zone may include a cockpit and possibly also a cabin. Furthermore, the habitable zone may include a tapering intermediate structure that carries the tail boom.
By way of example, the main structure of the H225® helicopter comprises longitudinally and in succession from its nose towards its tail: a cockpit; a cabin; and an intermediate structure. The intermediate structure tapers rearwards so as to be extended by the tail boom. The tail boom then carries a tail rotor, while the main structure carries a main rotor.
In addition, an aircraft may include a non-removable baggage hold.
On a rotorcraft, the baggage hold may be secured to the intermediate structure, being arranged under the intermediate structure, where appropriate.
For example, the H225® helicopter has a substantially conical intermediate structure provided with a covering. The covering embodies the left and right flanks that extend in elevation and longitudinally from a bottom wall towards a top wall of the covering. The bottom wall then presents an opening.
In addition, the intermediate structure includes frames that extend in elevation and transversely between the flanks. One of the frames is referred to as a “junction” frame and is then fastened to the tail boom.
Under such circumstances, the intermediate structure includes in each flank a structural longeron fastened to the frames in the proximity of the opening.
The baggage hold comprises a C-shaped container fastened to the longerons. The container then has two sides secure with a bottom, each side extending a flank downwards. For example, each side is screwed and riveted to a longeron. In addition, a bead of sealant is interposed between each side of the container and a flank of the intermediate structure in order to make the installation water- and airtight.
In addition, the baggage hold has a door that is hinged to the container. In particular, the door is hinged to the bottom of the container.
The baggage hold then co-operates with the intermediate structure to define a zone referred to as a “cargo” zone that is suitable for receiving baggage. A person on the ground can open the door in order to put baggage into the cargo zone.
Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,113,031, 5,360,129, 6,595,568, and 6,123,495 are remote from the invention and are mentioned purely by way of information.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,031 describes an aircraft having a loading space and a door closing the loading space. The door is opened during loading and then acts as a loading ramp.
Under such circumstances, a chest can be loaded into the loading space. The chest is thus not a component part of the aircraft.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,129 describes a baggage container, that is suitable for loading into an aircraft. The baggage container is thus not a component part of the aircraft.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,568 describes a protective covering used for keeping a vehicle compartment clean.
That document shows in particular a car and is therefore remote from the field of aircraft.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,495 describes a device to enable a fuel tank to be inserted in an isolated recess that is specially designed to receive the tank, possibly on board a helicopter. The tank is connected to the aircraft by straps that are wound in, in order to raise the tank into the recess in the aircraft. The tank is then attached to the helicopter and the straps are removed.
Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,448,862 and 4,895,321 describe aircraft having removable containers.
Documents US 2006/261216 and CN 203391991 are also known.